Danny’s Song
Danny's Song by Loggins and Messina is featured in Trio, the tenth episode of Season Five. It is sung by Emma and Will. Emma finds Will restyling their Art Room to turn it into their future baby's bedroom. Emma says that it's bad luck to do that because she isn't pregnant yet, and Will replies that will eventually happen. They start singing as they paint a wall, and the song continues while they check a book about babies, share a romantic dinner, watch a movie and dance together. They end up singing on the bed. Lyrics Will: People smile and tell me I'm the lucky one And we've just begun Think I'm gonna have a son He will be like she and me, as free as a dove Conceived in love Sun is gonna shine above Even though we ain't got money I'm so in love with you, honey And everything will bring a chain of love And in the morning, when I rise You bring a tear of joy to my eyes And tell me everything is gonna be alright Seems as though, a month ago, I was Beta-Chi Never got high Oh, I was a sorry guy And now, I smile and face the girl that shares my name, yeah Now I'm through with the game This boy will never be the same Will (and Emma): And even though we ain't got money (I'm so in love with you, honey) And everything will bring a chain of (love) And in the morning, when I rise (You bring a tear of joy to my eyes And tell me everything) is gonna be alright Will: Pisces, Virgo rising is a very good sign Strong and kind And the little boy is mine Now I see a family where the once was none Now we've just begun Yeah, we're gonna fly to the sun Emma and Will (Will): And even though we ain't got money I'm so in love with you, honey And everything will bring a chain of love (And in the morning), when I rise You bring a tear of joy to my eyes And tell me everything (is gonna be alright) Will: Love the girl who holds the world in a paper cup Drink it up Love her and she'll bring you luck And if you find she helps your mind, better take her home Yeah, don't you live alone Try to earn what lovers own Emma and Will: And even though we ain't got money I'm so in love with you, honey And everything will bring a chain of love In the morning, when I rise You bring a tear of joy to my eyes And tell me everything is gonna be alright Everything is gonna be alright Trivia *This is the only time Emma sings in Season Five. * This is Wemma's last duet in the series. * This is the last time Emma sings in the show. Gallery File:41rdccTFACL. SL500 AA280 .jpg Dannyssong.gif Danny 1.jpg Danny 3.jpg Danny 2.jpg Danny 4.jpg Danny 5.jpg tumblr_nabkltVxMg1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_nabkltVxMg1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_nabkltVxMg1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_nabkltVxMg1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_nabkltVxMg1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_nabkltVxMg1ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_nabkltVxMg1ra5gbxo7_250.gif tumblr_nabkltVxMg1ra5gbxo8_250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Five Songs Category:Songs sung by Emma Pillsbury Category:Songs sung by Will Schuester